<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>National Flannel Day by Cas_s_Honeybee, Dgray3994</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29337414">National Flannel Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cas_s_Honeybee/pseuds/Cas_s_Honeybee'>Cas_s_Honeybee</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dgray3994/pseuds/Dgray3994'>Dgray3994</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Blame it on Singer Series [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cake, Coffee, National Flannel Day, dressed in plaid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:08:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,052</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29337414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cas_s_Honeybee/pseuds/Cas_s_Honeybee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dgray3994/pseuds/Dgray3994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In honor of #NationalFlannelDay, we decided to give Dean a break and pick on Sam instead.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester/Original Female Characters, Sam Winchester/Original Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Blame it on Singer Series [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1210602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>National Flannel Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The sounds of childish laughter was what woke Sam from a perfectly good night’s sleep as he sat up quickly and turned to the empty side of the bed. It had taken him a while to get used to Jai and her small frame hogging the right side of the bed, but now that she wasn’t in it… he panicked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Flinging the covers off, Sam placed his bare feet on the cold stone floor and instantly regretted it as he hopped towards the door where he left his slippers the night before, only to find them gone. With a roll of his eyes, he tiptoed back to the dresser, dug out a thick pair of socks and headed out down the hall on a mission.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Coffee was brewed, he could smell it in the air. The sweet scent of some sort of pastry or confection that accompanied it made him think of Sully, but the sounds of the girls’ laughter had him by-passing the kitchen all together. He rounded the corner, taking all three steps up at one time and ran face-first into one of -- what he assumed was -- Dean’s flannels. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Waving his arms around, he pushes it aside and steps out into the main room of the bunker, where the stairs lead up and the map table sits, but it doesn’t look like a war room anymore, it looks like --</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When did we get grand flannel station?” Sam’s curious voice carried across the room to where Jai stood on a tall ladder hanging yet another flannel from one of the iron bars of the railing. Both girls’ heads whipped around so quickly Jai nearly lost her balance, but reflexes kept her on the step. “What’s going on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Happy National Flannel Day, Sammy.” Jai grinned, to which Gwen nodded in agreement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not a thing,” Sam denied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, but it is,” Dean’s voice spoke up in mock-cheer as he came around the corner and down the steps from the library, dressed not only in his usual flannel over shirt but also red and black, buffalo plaid pants, and a faux plaid tee-shirt underneath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you wearing?” Sam laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gifts because apparently this is a party.” Dean just rolled his eyes, sat down on the last step and sipped on his coffee. “Welcome to hell.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, come on, it’s not </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> bad,” Gwen laughed, releasing the ladder when Jai finally dropped down the last steps to the floor, reaching for another shirt from the piles that remained on the map table. “Besides, it’s keeping the short one entertained.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Idle hands and all that,” Dean waved at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Coffee’s in the kitchen, but don’t touch the cake.” Jai grinned as she pushed the ladder just a few feet from where it had been, making an awful screeching noise as it moved over the tile floor. All three of them cringed. Sam just stood there as she moved up once again, but his eyes went to Dean and Gwen, who took a seat beside his brother. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam’s voice was barely audible but somehow Dean had heard. “Cake?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, wait until you see it.” Dean grinned, like </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally</span>
  </em>
  <span> he wasn’t the center of their attention. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam took a breath, puffed out that impressive chest, which caught Jai’s attention and had her fighting for balance before she figured out how to shift her weight to keep steady. Sam shook his head and turned, heading back down the steps into the kitchen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There, on the breakfast table, was a large, two tier cake, decorated with green and black flannel-patterned icing, on the top layer, and red and black on the bottom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t even want to know…” He pried his eyes away from almost the weirdest thing he’s ever seen in the kitchen -- and he’d seen Sully’s marshmallow nachos -- and turned to the coffee pot. Pouring a cup, Sam took a moment to brace himself as he made his way back into the war room. Jai was now sitting on the map table, legs swinging, holding Dean’s white, red, and green flannel. The very one he had bitched at Sam for taking a week ago. “Hey, where’d you get that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me?” She pointed at herself, then held up the flannel, “this?” She shook her head. “You can’t make me talk.” She crossed her arms and looked away. “I plead the fifth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How long have you guys been at this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gwen sighed, “all morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jai jumped down from the table, pranced over, and handed him the bag that hung from her fingers. “Happy National Flannel Day, Sammy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you on?” He was starting to get concerned, but the smile fell from her lips and she winked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just go get dressed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam snatched the bag, gave Gwen and Dean a questioning look, and headed off back down the hall to his room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had finally gotten everything out of the bag, same as Dean, tee, flannel button-down, sweats, and was just now holding up the plaid boxers when the door opened and Jai walked in. Sam’s eyes went wide when she closed the door and pressed her back to it. The only thing she was wearing was one of his plaid shirts, snapped with just the two at her chest, holding it semi-closed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam clenched his jaw, lowered himself to sit on the edge of the bed and looked her over. “Do I want to know what’s underneath that… or how you changed with Dean and Gwen in the main room?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes and…. Probably not.” She smirked, pushing away from the door. “So, flannel day is a thing.” She placed one hand on each of his shoulders and straddled his lap, but Sam didn’t reach for her. He wanted to know what came next. “We figured since the two of you were so big on wearing it, we’d make it like a post-birthday/pre-birthday birthday party.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a lot of birthdays,” he nodded, finally letting his hands rest on her hips. “What’s my present?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s just go with be happy it’s not Christmas.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, not just once a year?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sam,” she moved her hands to her cheeks, “I think… for just this one time, that flannel looks better on the floor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Couldn’t agree more.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leaned in and kissed her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Who knew weird holidays would be a thing?</span>
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>